Yu Yu Survival Test
by Lily Nova
Summary: The Yu Yu Gang have to survive the arena and win the survival test! Who will stand and who will fall? The end is nearing, who's your pick? And the ending is here! Shoot...
1. The starting Randomness!

**Lily:** Hi! This is Lily and this is my first own reality survival test! Any questions folks?

**Random guy:** What is this supposed to be?

**Lily:** Um… Have you seen 'Lost'?

**Random guy:** No.

**Lily:** Well it's something like that only real.

**Random guy 2:** But I always thought 'Lost' looked real!

**Lily:** Well it's not…

**Random guy 2:** So they fooled us?

**Lily:** sigh Yes they did…

**Random guy 3:** Are you fooling us?

**Random guy 4:** I want my money back!

**Random guy:** What's 'Lost'?

**Lily:** This show is real so knock it off with the random guys!

Silence

**Lily**: Much better… Now let's begin! First my reviewers shall pick10 characters from

Yu Yu Hakusho the top ten shall try to survive the episodes and the person who is

left standing will win! Oh and reviewers can vote a person off every now and then!

**Random guy 4:** Can we vote?

**Lily:** No.

**Random guys:** Aww…

**Lily:** Any other questions?

Numerous hands shoot up.

**Lily:** Besides the random guys?

**KittyKat: **Will they die once they get eliminated

**Lily:** I'm… not quite sure… I guess we'll see for ourselves!

**KittyKat:** Noooo! Kurama!!!

**Lily:** Well I guess that's it! Reviewers… It's up to you! The faith of the Yu Yu gang is in

your hands…

**Random Reviewer:** Really? Looks at his hands, then looks up angrily Liar!

**Lily:** Vote now! Starts dancing


	2. The Contestants

**Lily:** Hi it's me again!

**Random guys: **Yeah!

**Lily:** Thank you to all the voters!

**Random guys:** Thanks!

**Lily:** I have the polls in this piece of paper!

**Random guy 4:** But it's a piece of cardboard.

**Lily:** Quiet.

**Random guy 2:** Yeah!

**Random guy 5: **I want my money back!

**Lily:** Shut up!

(Silence)

**Lily:** Good. Now the votes! Our first contestant is Kurama!

(POOF) Kurama appears on stage.

**Kurama:** Huh? I thought I was in school?

**Lily:** Hello Kurama.

**Kurama:** Excuse me? I don't know who you're talking about.

**Lily:** Can't deny it here. We all know who you are.

Random guys nod

**Kurama:** Where am I?

**Lily:** Next contestant is Hiei!

(POOF) Hiei falls onto stage oblivious to anything.

**Hiei:** Zzzz...

**Kurama:** Hiei?

**Lily: **Next contestant is Jin!

Jin walks out onto stage.

Kurama carrying Hiei is shocked to see Jin so happy.

**Kurama:** Jin! How did you get here?

**Jin:** I took the elevator.

**Lily:** We don't have an elevator...

**Jin:** ... Really?

**Lily:** Anyway next contestant is... Kuwabara! Yomi! Eikichi! Karasu! Genkai! Yusuke and Yoko!

**Random guy:** You said it too fast. Repeat please.

**Random guy 4:** How come you said it in a row?

**Lily:** I was getting bored so I thought maybe I could just say it quick! And no I am not going to repeat!

With a big poof all of them appear.

**Kurama:** (shivers) What a nightmare... Hiei wake up!

**Hiei:** ZZZzzzzz...

**Karasu:** Kurama! It's you again!

**Kurama:** I thought I killed you!

**Karasu:** I thought you killed me too!

**Eikichi:** Meow (hisses at Kurama)

**Kurama:** (Sweatdrops)

**Kuwabara: **Where the-

**Lily:** Okay you can all talk at the arena of doom! Good luck! (pushes a button and they all disappear)

**Random guy 5:** How are we going to watch?

**Lily:** On this big screen! (points to huge screen) Let the show begin!


	3. The Show Begins! Tidal Wave

**Lily:** Hello! It's me again!

**Random guys**: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

**Lily:** Okay... (Coughs) Now we're back to see our stars survive my death show!

**KittyKat:** So they'll die?

**Lily:** I'm still not sure...

**KittyKat:** NO! Kurama! Don't die!

**Lily:** Okay! Let's see... (Looks at various buttons) How about a giant tidal wave to start with! (Presses button)

**Tidal Beach...**

Kurama arrived on a beach still holding Hiei.

**Kurama:** Where are we now? Hiei wake up!

**Hiei:** Zzzzzzz...

**Kurama:** Why are you asleep at a time like this?!

Rumble Rumble...

**Kurama:** Oh _please_ tell me that's your stomach...

From the sea, a giant tidal wave started to form. It was headed for Kurama and Hiei...

**Kurama:** Oh no...

Kurama carried Hiei and tried to find higher ground.

**Kurama:** Hiei's so heavy! Maybe all the food I give him has something to do with it...

The tidal wave got closer...

**Kurama:** We're doomed...

**Hiei:** Zzzzz...

**Death Valley...**

**Kuwabara: ** Boy that's a really deep valley...

**Eikichi:** Meow...

**Kuwabara:** If anyone fell down there, it wouldn't be pretty...

**Eikichi:** Meow...

**Kuwabara:** Especially if they had nothing to protect themselves...

**Eikichi:** Meow...

**Karasu:** Like you...

**Kuwabara:** Yeah...

**Karasu:** Sure wouldn't be pretty... (Pushes Kuwabara)

**Kuwabara:** Heeeeeeeeeey!!!!!! (Falls into the valley)

**Karasu:** Opps sorry!

Kuwabara falls down the valley, into oblivion.

**Eikichi:** Meow! (Looks down the valley for Kuwabara only to be kicked by Karasu)

**Karasu:** I never liked cats...

Down falls Eikichi...

**Karasu:** That was easy...

Little does he know that Eikichi was lucky enough to land on a small jagged edge with a small tunnel.

**Eikichi:** Meow... (Which means: 8 lives left...)

**Cave of Doom...**

**Genkai:** Stop pushing me you dingbat!

**Jin: **Sorry Grandma...

**Genkai:** I'm not your Grandmother!

**Jin:** Man I wish I had the ability to see in the dark...

**Genkai:** Stop your yapping and help me find an exit!

**Jin:** Yes Grandma.

**Genkai:** I'm not your Grandmother!

**Field of Torment...**

**Yomi:** If you're just going to sulk about not being able to move then we are never going to get out...

**Youko:** ...

**Yomi:** (Sigh)...

Yomi and Youko can't walk for if they did a thousand of needles would be waiting for their feet.

**Youko:** I wish I could fly...

**Back with Lily...**

**Lily:** Hmm... What next?

**Random guy 5:** Is Kuwabara dead?

**Lily:** How should I know?

**Random guy:** Eikichi is cute!

**Lily:** I know! Oh is it times up?

**Random guy 3:** Yup...

**Lily:** Okay... Please review and tune in next time!

**Random guy 2:** But they can't tune in! We're not a radio!

**KittyKat:** KURAMA!!!!

**Lily: **Please review! (Starts dancing)


	4. Frankenfish and Evil Elves

**Lily:** Hi! I'm back!

**Random guys:** Yay!

**Lily:** And this time with more dangerous bits!

**KittyKat:** Don't you dare kill Kurama!

**Lily:** Yeah, yeah...

**KittyKat:** You're not even listening!

**Lily: **Okay now let's see what are gang is doing...

**Random guy 3: **Where's Yusuke?

**Lily:** Oh yeah! I totally forgot about him! Where is that fool?

**Random guy:** (shrugs)

**Lily:** Oh well... The show must go on...

**The Reek Swamp**

Kurama woke up from his uncomfortable slumber to see Hiei awake, sitting down beside him.

**Kurama:** Hiei! You're awake!

**Hiei:** Yes. I am...

Kurama finally looked down to see his clothes all soaked in mud. So are Hiei's.

**Kurama:** Where are we?

**Hiei:** A swamp...

**Kurama:** I can see that...

**Hiei:** Then why did you ask?

**Kurama:** I was being specific.

**Hiei:** In that case, I don't know...

**Kurama:** I liked you better when you were sleeping...

**Hiei:** Hn. If I was sleeping right now, you'd kill us both.

**Kurama:** I would not!

A sort of gurgle came from the green, gooey water. The ground started shaking and something arose...

The Frankenfish...

**Kurama:** I thought it was only a movie!

The two started to run while the monster chased them.

**Hiei:** What are we going to do?

**Kurama:** Okay Hiei, I think I know how to beat him. I've seen them do it in the movie...

**The Cave of Doom**

**Jin:** It's hopeless grandma...

**Genkai:** I'm not your Grandmother!

Genkai's yell shook the whole cave.

**Jin:** Nice going Grandma.

Cylinders started to drop. Jin dodged most of them but knocked into a wall and fainted. When he woke up the shaking stopped.

**Jin: **Grandma?

No answer.

**Jin:** Oh O...

**Forest of Everlasting Torture**

**Yomi:** Well we escaped the thorns... (pulls a thorn out of his sleeve.) Ouch...

**Youko:** It's all your fault...

**Yomi:** Well, we had to get out...

**Youko:** It's still all your fault...

Rustles could be heard from the bushes nearby.

**Youko: **Hello? Anybody there?

More rustling...

**Youko:** Don't worry, we're unarmed...

Red eyes could be seen from he bushes...

**Elves:** Hehehehehehe...

**Yomi:** Nice going Youko...

**Back with Lily...**

**Lily:** Ooohh! Evil elves! Where did I come up with that!

**Random Guy: **Is Genkai dead?

**Random Guy 5: **But I liked Genkai!

**Lily:** Is it time to go?

Random guys nod.

**Lily:** Okay! Well please review and I would love to get some ideas to kill them off!

**KittyKat:** Kurama! No!

**Lily:** Please review! (starts dancing)


	5. No ones dead?

**Lily:** Hello!

**Random guys: **Hi Lily!

**Lily:** I'm really getting annoyed with you...

**Random guy 3:** Why?

**Random guy 2:** She doesn't like us...

**Random guy 5: **I want my money back!

**Lily:** SHUT UP!

Silence.

**Lily:** Now I would like to thank all my reviewers for reviewing me on every step of the way! You guys rock!

**Random guy 4:** Us?

**Lily:** No.

**Random guy:** (sniff sniff) Why not?

**Lily: **Here are the following reviewers I would love to thank!

**Random guy 3:** I thought you said you would 'like' to thank?

**Lily:** Quiet...

**Hiei-Riku-RubenoFAN**

**Vaxl**

**Ladyasile**

**KittyKat12567**

**Kurama-Hiei-Heartnet**

Thank you all!

**Lily:** Now let's watch and see what's next for our beloved heroes...

**KittyKat:** KURAMA!

**The Reek Swamp**

**Kurama: **I guess we lost him...

**Hiei:** Don't be too sure of it fox.

**Kurama:** In the movie they try to escape from the monster by water and...

**Hiei:** And?

**Kurama:** They get eaten...

**Hiei:** What?

**Kurama:** They think they could escape but the beast eats them as they swim through the only exit...

Kurama and Hiei stop and a swampy river leading to...

**Kurama:** A cave.

**Hiei: **Hn. Look at that, you know Kurama, you could be a fortune teller someday.

**Kurama:** Hiei! No time for fun and games!

**Hiei:** And what convenience, the only way to get in is to swim through.

**Kurama:** I don't think we should...

**Hiei:** Kurama, who were the people in the movie?

**Kurama:** They were famous actors.

**Hiei:** They were human. We are demons, we can swim faster than they could, okay?

**Kurama:** Stop talking to me like I'm a small child!

**Cave of Doom**

Jin was frantically searching for an exit.

**Eikichi:** Meow...

**Jin:** Huh?

**Eikichi:** Meow...

**Jin:** A cat?

Jin followed the constant meowing to a small hole, fit for a cat...

Eikichi was waiting.

**Eikichi:** Meow.

**Jin:** Hey little guy! What are you doing here?

**Eikichi:** (points to hole) Meow.

**Jin:** Hey I see light!

Jin peeked through the hole and saw sunlight. Excitedly he got ready to break the wall.

**Jin:** Stand back little kitty...

**Eikichi: **Meow. (takes two steps back)

With a heave Jin took a gust of wind and smashed the wall. Great rays of sunlight filled the cave. Jin looked around curiously.

**Jin: **Where's Grandma?

**Eikichi: **Meow?

**Forest of Everlasting Torture**

The elves have put the two on stakes and are planning to eat them.

**Youko:** This is all your fault...

**Yomi:** Don't you dare try to blame it all on me.

**Youko:** Hmph...

**Back with Lily...**

**Lily: **Thisis so much fun!

**Random guy 5: **No one died here.

**Lily:** That's because I want to see who the reviewers want to kill off!

**Random guy:** You're mean.

**Lily:** I know... Please review! (starts dancing)


	6. Jin speaks cat?

**Lily:** Hi! Me again!

**Random guys:** Lily!!!

**Lily:** Oh no…

**Random guy 4:** I missed you soo much!

**Random guy 2:** No! I did!

**Random guy 5:** I want my money back!

**Lily:** Oh brother…

**Random brother:** What?

**Lily:** Get away! Shoooooooooo!

Silence.

**Lily:** Now shall we start, I feel like killing someone today!

**Kitty Kat:** No! Don't kill Kurama!

Forest of Everlasting Torture 

Yomi and Youko watched as the evil dwarves prepared to boil them.

**Youko:** Well, I guess this is the end…

**Yomi:** Yeah…

**Youko:** Bye Yomi.

**Yomi:** Bye…

Youko turns into a small fox and slips through the ropes that bounded them together.

**Yomi:** Youko! You escaped!

The fox starts hopping off.

**Yomi:** Youko! Are you leaving me for death? Again? I'm going to get you, you no good…

That's all the fox heard before the huge overgrown forest muffled the voice.

Reek Swamp 

**Hiei:** Keep swimming Kurama!

**Kurama:** I am, I am!

They were soon through the small cave when Kurama heard a noise.

Plooooooooop!

**Kurama:** Huh?

Kurama darted into the cave and came across dry land. He lifted his soaking body out of the brown muddy water.

**Kurama:** I'll need a towel and a bath… Hiei?

The cave was filled with a strange silence. Kurama looked down. The water was rising…

**Kurama:** Oh no…

Kurama ran passed the crumbling walls of the cave and into the sunlight.

**Kurama:** Hiei's gone…

Canyons of Daggers

**Jin:** Wow. The canyons _are_ daggers…

**Eikichi:** Meow. (Means 'They look like fish to me.')

**Jin:** What kind of fish, tuna or salmon?

**Eikichi:** Meow… (I always thought it looked like sardine…)

**Jin:** True, true… But it does resemble a trout in someway.

**Eikichi:** Meow? Meow. (Really? Actually that's quite right.)

**Jin:** I know my fish.

**Eikichi:** Meow. (Yes, you do.)

**Karasu: **You speak cat?

**Jin: **Really? I do? Awesome!

**Karasu: **Great… (Pushes Jin into the canyons)

**Jin:** Wow (Floats) that was close!

**Karasu:** Crap… He flies… (Ledge breaks sending him and Eikichi down)

**Jin:** Hey be careful! (Catches Eikichi but forgets to catch Karasu)

**Eikichi: **Meow! (Phew!)

Flames of Hell 

**Yusuke:** Boy is it hot in here…

Back with Lily 

**Lily: **Well that's about it! Now we know where Yusuke is!

**Random guy:** No! Hiei! I love you!

**Lily:** Okay… Well please review!

**Random guy 4:** Go Jin!

**Random guy 5:** I want my money back!

**Lily:** Please review again (starts dancing)

All follow Lily.

**Kitty Kat:** Kurama!


	7. Changing Seasons

**Lily:** Hello! It's me! Again!

**Random guys:** Yay!!!

**Lily:** Yeah…

**Random guy 3:** We love you Lily!

**Random guy 2:** I love your show!

**Random guy 5:** I want my money back!

**Lily:** Hehe… Thanks…

**Random dude: **Like, dude. This is awesome!

**Random dude 2:** Wicked!

**Lily:** Okay everyone keep quiet or I kill Jin.

Silence.

**Lily:** Moving along, first I have a request (takes out a piece of tissue)

**Random dude 19:** Duuude, you don't even have money to buy, like, a single piece of paper.

**Random dude 5:** Awesome.

**Lily: **Anyway, if any reviewers have any ideas of stories I would be happy to do it.

**Random dude 5:** Awesome.

**Random guy 4:** Huh! They're trying to replace us!

**Random guy 5:** I want my money back!

**Lily:** And also, if anyone has good proverbs I could use than give me some, I'm trying to make a story with them.

**Random dude 5:** Awesome.

**Random dude 2:** Isn't that like 'the early worm catches the bird'?

**Lily: **Okay… (Puts hand over face and mumbles angrily) Lets start shall we?

**Random people:** Hai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Lily:** (Sweatdrop)

Canyons of Daggers 

**Jin: **Wow, that's a long way down…

**Eikichi:** Meow (meaning 'yup')

**Jin: **Look at that guy fly… Wait…

They watched as Karasu fell into the sharp canyons.

**Jin:** Yuck…

**Eikichi:** Meow… ('Just wait till the vultures come…')

Tundra of Oblivion 

When Kurama had realized there was not point in waiting for his departed comrade he set of into the wild tundra. The strong winds were nearly enough to lift him off the ground and it was way below freezing. He went further and was getting weaker by each step. The sun had disappeared and the temperature dropped lower but there was still no sign of anything. In every direction all he could see were vast lands of tundra and wilted bushes.

**Kurama:** Where am I?

He was going insane, his strength was fading and his eyes were droopy but he knew if he slept, he would never wake up. Finally he collapsed from utter exhaustion.

**Kurama:** I'm so hungry…

Those were the words he whispered before he fell asleep…

**Forest of Everlasting Torture**

Youko soon forgot about Yomi and focused his intentions to escaping from the lush green forests. When he saw a glimmer of sunlight from a small cave he lunged himself forward and into it to find himself in a blasting cold landscape.

**Youko:** (Thinking) _how the hell does the weather change so fast?_

He was now in…

The Artic Grave 

Youko shivered slightly but thanks to his furry coat he wasn't all that cold.

**Youko:** _Thank god I'm still in my fox form…_

He began to scan the area. It was totally deserted and looked like ruins with thousands and thousands of headstones as far as the eye could see. It was a cemetery…

**Unknown:** Dun Dun Dun!

Youko froze and did not move an inch, he perked his ears ever so slightly to pick up any movements but nothing happened. A shiver made all his hair stand.

**Youko:** _What was that?_

He suddenly heard wailing and constant moaning accompanied by shrieks of hysterical laughter.

**Youko: **_Yomi's ghost's out to get me!_

The frightened little fox scrambled into an abandoned rabbit hole and cowered inside, fearing that Yomi's soul was out to get him. The noise continued into the night.

**Youko:** _I'm sorry Yomi!_

Flames of Hell 

**Yusuke:** I wonder what's on TV right now…

Back with Lily 

**Lily: **Haha! I love torture!

**Random guy:** Me too!

**Random dude 5:** Awesome

**Lily:** Yeah, torture is so awesome!

**Random guy 4:** I want Karasu to die!

**Random dude:** Like, dude, isn't he all ready, like, dead?

**Random guy 2:** Really?

**Random guy 5:** I want my money back!

**Random dude 5:** Awesome

**Kitty Kat:** Kurama! No! Why? No!

**Lily:** Please review (starts dancing)

**Random guy 3:** What is on TV right now?

**Random guy 2:** Beats me…

**Random dude:** Awesome.


	8. Yomi saves Kurama Yeah

**Lily:** Hi again!

**Random guys:** Hi Lily!

**Lily:** The ending is drawing near!

**Random dude 5: **Awesome.

**Random guy 2:** Stop trying to replace us!

**Random guy 5:** I want my money back!

**Lily:** Who will win? I don't know!

**Random guy 4: **You're lying! You made this up!

**Random dude 5: **Awesome.

**Lily:** Yeah... Right... Anyway shall we see what's going to happen?

**Random dude:** Let's kill Kurama!

All shout in agreement except Kitty.

**KittyKat: **Noo!

Canyons of Daggers 

**Jin: **So what do we do now?

**Eikichi: **Meow (Beats me)

They suddenly find themselves in hot desert

**Jin:** Hey look a camel! Poor guy seems to be affected by rabies...

The camel flashes its sharp bloody teeth and foam spills out.

**Jin:** I hope it doesn't bite...

**Eikichi:** Meow... (Fat chance...)

Tundra of Oblivion 

Kurama could feel his numb body shiver at the cold but someone put something warm over him. He heard the flickering of the blazing fire as someone placed another piece of wood into it. He opened his eyes slowly a warm smile greeted him.

**Yomi:** I see you're awake.

**Kurama:** Yomi?

**Yomi:** Yes?

**Kurama:** How did you find me?

Yomi laughed uneasily.

**Yomi:** Well I was in a bit of a problem with these elves that wanted to eat me...

**Kurama:** How did you escape?

**Yomi:** Well, I told them one of my jokes...

Kurama froze then he laughed. Yomi's jokes were the lamest anyone could here?

**Kurama:** What did they do? Die of astonishment or was it boredom?

**Yomi: **They _actually_ set me free...

**Kurama:** ...

**Yomi: **...

**Kurama:** Those are some stupid elves...

The Artic Grave 

Youko realized he had fallen asleep. The noises seemed to cease in the daylight. The fox took a whiff of the air to catch a scent of an unknown animal. Nothing...

**Youko: **_I guess its safe..._

The small fox scrambled out of his hiding place and looked around. The graves were piled up deep with snow as there was a storm the night before. Suddenly the ground shook. Youko was thrown off his feet. Without warning, two undead hands shot up and grab his fallen form. It then pulled him into the earth. He tried to struggle and to transform into his former self but it as useless. The insane, maniacal laugh was all he heard before he felt his whole body being torn apart.

Flames of Hell 

**Yusuke:** How am I going to explain why I was late for detention?

Back with Lily 

**Lily: **Wow... Youko's death was... (Shiver) Harsh...

**Random guy:** So that's why the rabbit hole was abandoned...

**Random dude 5:** Awesome

**Lily: **Well... Review!

**Random guy 4:** I want Kurama to die!

**Random dude:** Dude, why the, like, hell did Yomi have to save him?

**Random guy 2:** Because he loves him.

**Lily:** What?

**Random guy 5:** I want my money back!

**Random dude 5:** Awesome

**Kitty Kat:** No! Kurama can't love Yomi! Yomi can't love Kurama! Noo!

**Lily:** Okay... Ehem, Please review (starts dancing)

**Random guy:** Yuck. Yomi and Kurama? No way...

**Random guy 2:** I always thought they were cute together...

**Random dude:** Awesome.


	9. Rabies Infected ManEating Camels!

**Lily:** Hello!

**KittyKat:** Where are the random guys?

**Lily:** I paid them to go away... But they'll come back... I have a feeling...

**KittyKat:** Ok...

**Lily:** Lets get started shall we?

**KittyKat:** Kurama!

**Desert of Death**

**Jin: **Keep flying little Kitty!

**Eikichi: **Meow! (No, you keep flying, just don't drop me!)

Jin and Eikichi are trying to get away from the rabies infected man-eating camel. The camel suddenly takes flight with purple wings, heading towards them.

**Jin:** Huh! It's a flying camel...

**Eikichi: **Meow... (I can see that...)

**Tundra of Oblivion**

**Kurama:** So how are we going to get out?

**Yomi:** I'm not quite sure about that...

**Kurama:** Were doomed...

**Yomi:** Don't say that...

Kurama had found out that they were in a small cave and outside was the below freezing tundra. Suddenly a loud roar was heard from the outside.

**Kurama:** Can I say it now?

**Yomi:** I think it's a good time to...

**Kurama:** Were doomed...

Yomi got upp slowly and walking outside.

**Yomi:** Stay behind me Kurama...

Kurama was annoyed by this.

**Kurama:** Yomi, I'm no a damsel in distress you know? I can take care of my-

All of a sudden a huge furry arm swooped at Yomi and pulled him outside. Kurama stood there trying to realize what had happened. There were constant roars and yells and finally a great thud before Yomi came crawling back.

**Kurama:** Yomi!

Kurama ran to his fallen friend but was too late. Yomi was not breathing, no matter how hard he shook him he would not recover.

**Kurama:** Yomi...

**Flames of Hell**

**Yusuke: Oh crap, I forgot! I have a date with Keiko tonight!**

**Back with Lily**

**Lily: **Poor Yomi! Ha-ha!

**KittyKat:** I feel sorry for Kurama... Kurama!

**Lily:** The ending is really drawing near! Only three more contestants!

**KittyKat:** Four if you put Yusuke in the bunch.

**Lily:** Oh yeah... Please review!


	10. Fred, Bob and Steve

**Lily:** Hi!

**KittyKat:** Wohoo! No Random guys!

**Bob:** Yeah!

**Lily:** Who are you?

**Bob:** I used to be Random Guy but I changed my name, now I'm Bob!

**Lily:** Ok...

**Fred:** I like my name better...

**Steve:** I want my money back!

**Lily:** That's it... I have put up with you guys for far too long!

**Desert of Death**

**Jin: **Were at the nearest cliff!

**Eikichi: **Meow! (Hooray!)

Suddenly Jin loses his ability to fly and plummets into the now herd of man-eating camels. Eikichi however gets blown into a cliff with a birds nest and watches as Jin gets devoured by the hungry beasts.

**Eikichi: **Meow! (Jin! No!)

**Tundra of Oblivion**

Kurama shivered in his cold uniform. He had placed the blanket over Yomi's frozen body as a token of respect and now the fire was out and he was getting cold. He did not want to leave Yomi alone so he stayed.

**Kurama:** At least Yomi doesn't feel cold...

**Back with Lily**

**Lily: **Boy that was freaking short!

**Bob:** That's because most of them are dead...

**Lily: **Oh yeah... Next chapter is a battle against all in my battle arena!

**All:** Yeah!

**KittyKat: **Kurama! Don't die!


	11. Lily does not exist

**Lily: **Welcome! To the finale! Of the Yu Yu Survival test!

**Bob, Jim: **No!

**Steve: **I want my money back!

**Lily:** Yep, It's true! A battle between Kurama!

A puff of smoke arouses and Kurama suddenly appears.

**Kurama:** What? Where the-

**Lily:** Eikichi!

Another puff of smoke and the little cat pops out of nowhere.

**Eikichi: **Meow?

**Lily: **And Yusuke!

No puff of smoke formed.

**Lily:** Ehem…And Yusuke!

No sign of Yusuke…

**Lily:** Where on earth is he?

**Bob: **Actually, he's in hell…

**Flames of Hell**

**Yusuke:** You're making a big mistake mister Devil…

**Mister Devil:** And what mistake is that?

**Yusuke:** As you see, all children go to heaven. I'm only 8 years old.

**Mister Devil:** Haha… Very funny Yusuke…

**Yusuke:** Soo? It's funny but I got to go...

**Mister Devil:** You are not allowed to leave hell until further notice...

Mister Devil looks at his watch.

**Mister Devil: **Okay, I need my coffee... You can go now...

Yusuke walks smugly to an open door only to plunge into a pit of fire. Mister Devil laughs heartily.

**Mister Devil:** Psyche! Haha... Where's my coffee?

**Back with Lily...**

**Lily:** Well... I guess Yusuke is disqualified!

**Bob:** Boo!

**Jim:** I love Yusuke!

**Steve:** I want my money back!

**Lily:** Here we have our final two contestants battling one on one! The two will be fighting one on one in a fight where strength can only be used!

Kurama looked at the cat and shivered, he coughed slightly then said.

**Kurama:** I'm sorry; I just can't harm an innocent and weak creature…

Everyone stares at Kurama in horror while Bob huddles in the background crying and Jim starts ripping his own hair out.

**Lily: **What?!

**Kurama:** …

**Eikichi:** Meow! (Who you calling weak!?)

**Lily:** So you're gonna forfeit?

**Kurama**: Yes…

**Lily:** Well to bad. There no forfeits, on with the show! (Presses a fat red button and the two contestants vanished)

She stares at the two loonies.

**Lily:** You can stop crying Bob…

**Jim:** My hairs gone! (Looks at Bob's hairy head in anguish)

**Lily:** Shall we watch?

**No Survivors Arena**

**Kurama:** Boy that sure is a stupid name…

**Eikichi:** Meow… (Tell me about it…)

They stayed like that or a while… No one tried to strike the other. This went on for about 15 minutes.

**Back With Lily**

**Lily:** What are they doing?!

**Jim:** Eikichi seems to be taking a nap and Kurama is reading the Straight Times newspaper…

**Bob: **My hair!

Jim had torn Bob's hair off as well as his own…

**Lily:** How the hell are we supposed to make them fight?!

**Jim:** Call the lawyer…

**Lily:** Why?

**Jim:** I should be asking you the same question…

**Lily:** What?!

**Bob: **My hair!

**Steve:** I want my money back!

**Lily:** That's it! (Presses another button)

**No Survivors Arena**

Kurama folded up the newspaper and placed on the ground. He sighed, watching the purring cat who was basking in the sun. All of a sudden a green lion with red polka dots appears! With little fairy wings!

**Kurama:** What in the _bloody _three worlds is that?

This woke Eikichi up. She yawned and stretched before taking a glimpse at the extremely bizarre creature and jumping a few inches back.

**Eikichi:** Meow. (If I could, I swear I would scream.)

The lion had a squeaky roar and hopped around with eyelashes fluttered. The two watched in horror as the creature giggled and floated slowly towards them. As any normal person would do, they ran as fast as their heels could take them, around and round the huge arena. Then Eikichi bravely turned around and halted. The freaky creature stopped and stared at her with bug eyes.

**Eikichi:** Meow… Meow! (I come in peace… So leave me alone!)

The creature bulged his big, sad and droopy eyes before smiling and chasing Kurama.

**Kurama:** No! I hate cats!

The creature suddenly stared angrily at Kurama's careless remark before baring his huge (It's not just huge, it's HUGE!) teeth.

**Eikichi:** Meow… (Cat power rules…)

**Kurama:** Oh crap…

**Later and Back with Lily**

**Lily:** Ehem, I would like to disclaim Kurama's hatred of cats. Truthfully he has a phobia of cats…

**KittyKat:** No wonder he hates me…

**Bob:** He has Cataphobia!

**Jim:** No! Felinephobia!

**Lily:** But, nonetheless, Eikichi is our winner…

Everyone cheers.

**Lily:** Who'd think a cat could win over all the powerful demons! How'd you do it?

**Eikichi: **Meow! (I wouldn't be able to win if I hadn't had help from Jin!)

**Lily:** I…………. Don't understand cat… Moving on, moving on. Congrats!

**Bob:** That's it?

**Lily:** Yup!

**Steve:** I want my money back!

**Eikichi:** Meow! (We went through all that for nothing?!)

**Lily:** It was all for the sweet entertainment of others... Why are you looking at me with such bloodlust? Where'd the knife come from?! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

**END!**

**Bob: **Lily never owned anything… In fact, she was just a figment of your imagination that you will soon forget about…


End file.
